Young love!
by Lil Miss Pink Chick
Summary: Newt and Lucy are really into each other, but she isn't his usual type. Are they moving things too fast and getting too serious too soon?
1. Babysitting

I do not own Hollyoaks or any of their characters, but I do own Lucy and her Family so far! Read and Review. Thanks x

* * *

Newt sat in the living room of their home, curled up on the sofa. He was engrossed in the book he was reading and was completely in his own little world. The broken silence disturbed him as he saw Frankie enter the room with baby Charlie.

"Newt love, could you watch Charlie for me tonight?" Frankie asked as she entered the living room of the flat they shared with Steph and Tom.

"Frankie, I was going to be meeting Lucy tonight, we were going to the cinema."

"Oh, well it doesn't matter; I'll call Liz and tell her it doesn't matter."

"No, tell you what, I'll call Lucy and re-schedule. You go and meet Liz tonight; you hardly ever get time to yourself."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. We can go to the cinema any time. You go out and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you love. You know what to do don't you? He must be in bed by 7."

"Frankie, I think I can manage to look after a 1 year old baby."

"I know, I know. I can't help myself." Frankie said laughing.

"You go and get ready; I'll give Charlie his tea." Newt smiled seeing the happy look on Frankie's face.

Newt sat on the floor playing with Charlie. He had texted Lucy to explain why he couldn't meet her. He was annoyed that he couldn't meet Lucy; he was really into her and loved spending as much time as possible with her. She wasn't his usual type, but there was something that drew him to her and he just couldn't resist her.

Lucy was just an average teenage girl. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes and petite figure. She loved Fashion and girly things but also was extremely into her studies. Lucy was desperate to do well in school, she worked very hard at her course work as she wanted to get the best grades possible, but she also loved to have a good time and party as well. She enjoyed hanging out with her friends and was very into music, you would never catch her without her I-phone blaring music into her ears.

Lucy had only lived in Hollyoaks for about 8 month. They moved there after her mother died a year ago to give them start a fresh, as it caused too much pain to stay in their old house where Lucy had grown up in. She lived with her dad and baby sister Ella. It had been a hard year dealing with everything that had happened, but Lucy had got her life back on track and was doing better than ever. She had 3 best girl friends, an amazing boyfriend and a family that loved her very much. She had been going out with newt for about 6 months now and they were very much in love. Newt had been a big help in moving on with her life. He was someone she could escape to see when things got too much for her to handle at home.

Newt had a pretty hectic life too, he had been in foster care almost all his life, and he only got some stability when he moved in with Frankie and her family 2 years ago. He had to deal with the fake death of Jack, Darren and Jack going to prison. He was always there for Frankie, but was glad he could use Lucy as an excuse to leave the mayhem behind and have some peace and quiet.

Lucy was bummed when she got Newt's text; she had really been looking forward to seeing him. She had even gone shopping with Anita and Theresa yesterday to get a new outfit as she wanted to impress him. She had spent hours getting ready as she wanted to look her best, and now it was all for nothing.

Just as Frankie was about to leave, she kissed Newt and Charlie goodbye. "Newt, how about you ask Lucy to come over here tonight, that way you still get to see her?"

"Thanks Frankie. Are you sure?"

"Yes, why should your plans be ruined?"

"Thanks Frankie, I'll call her just now."

Lucy was thrilled when Newt called to ask her over. She put the ice cream back in the freezer and grabbed her shoes before quickly walking round to his place. She knocked on the door quietly just encase Charlie was asleep. Newt answered the door and was amazed by what he saw. She was gorgeous girl and she looked absolutely stunning in her new outfit. She was dressed in a denim mini skirt and a pink vest top. Newt couldn't take his eyes off her and just stood there staring. "Are you going to keep me here all night or are you going to invite me in?" she giggled looking at the expression on his face.

"S..Sorry, come in." he said stepping aside, and then closing the door behind her.

They sat on the sofa and watched a movie while Newt continuously checked on Charlie. It was getting late and Lucy was getting sleepy. She was curled up in Newt's arms and was drifting off to sleep. "Baby, are you sleeping?" Newt whispered as he kissed his forehead. "hmm." She moaned.

"Baby, come on. Wake up. I'll walk you home." Newt said lightly shaking her.

"You can't. You can't leave Charlie by him self. I'll be fine." She said getting up to leave.

"Do you have to go right now?" Newt asked as a smile crept across his face, but before she got the chance to speak, Newt placed his lips gently onto hers, and she returned the kiss. They sat and made out on the sofa for ages. "How about we take this to your bedroom?" she asked getting up and taking his hand.

"Are you sure?" Newt asked curiously. It would be a very important thing for them to do, they would be loosing their virginity together and Newt wanted to make sure she was sure about what she was doing. He didn't want to make her feel pressurised into anything she wasn't ready for.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Let's go." Just as they were heading to the bedroom, the front door opened. It was Frankie.

The both jumped and made it look like Lucy was just leaving.

"Frankie. Perfect timing, now I can walk Lucy home."

"Were you just leaving Lucy?"

"Yeah, I have to be up early tomorrow." They both left and Newt walked her home.

"I'm sorry about what just happened. I would have loved to spend some proper time with you." Newt whispered into her ear as he hugged her in the ally way.

"I am too. I love you Newt."

"I love you too Lucy, not that I believe in all that stuff, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, kissing him deeply before going up the steps to her house. "Goodnight." She mouthed, blowing him a kiss, as she watched him walk away into the night.

That night she went to bed dreaming of Newt and how much she loved him, she couldn't imagine life with out him now. He made her complete. He feel asleep that night dreaming about her gorgeous boyfriend, and se could still smell his aftershave on her hoody as she snuggled up to sleep that night.


	2. have they gone too far?

* * *

Lucy awoke to the sun shining through her bedroom window; she smiled as she smelt Newts aftershave on her hoody. She glanced over to her desk and smiled at the picture of them taken at Loren's 16 birthday party, she couldn't help but giggle at it. She got up and pulled back her curtains. More sunlight beamed into her room. "Saturday" she thought to herself. She pulled on her dressing gown that was lying at the bottom of her bed and went downstairs to find her dad making breakfast. "Good morning dad." She smiled as she hugged him.

"Morning Darling." He replied kissing her head.

They sat and ate breakfast then Lucy went to shower and get changed. When she came out the shower she switched on her msn. Within seconds an IM popped up from Newt,

"Do you fancy going into town today? My favourite bands doing a signing at HMV and I want to get my t-shirt signed. Then we could maybe go to the cinema or something?" Lucy smiled as she read it.

"Yeah, sounds great. What time?"

"Probably around 11? Is that's an ok time for you?"

"That's great, I'll see you then."

She closed her laptop and got ready to meet Newt. She only had an hour before he would be round for her.

After they returned from town they headed to the park. They spent the rest of the day there and Newt made it special as he'd packed a picnic. They lay on the blanket and talked the whole day. Newt held her in his arms and they gazed into each others eyes. He kissed her gently. It began to grow colder and Lucy began to get cold. "Here you are." Newt said handing her his jumper. "I can't take it. You'll be cold." She said kissing him. "I'll be fine, you wear it." He said wrapping it over her shoulders. They cuddled up, and as it got darker they watched the stars come up. It eventually got too cold to stay any longer, so they packed up and headed back to the village. They headed to Newt's to spend a bit more time together. They lay in his room and watched a movie. Frankie and Jack were out for Jack's birthday and Steph just left them to it. Temptation got the better of them and they ripped each others clothes off. They made mad passionate love to each other. Newt took Lucy in his arms, "Lucy, I love you." He said kissing her again. "I love you too Newt." She replied returning the kiss. They got their clothes back on, and were just on time, as Frankie and Jack had returned home. Lucy decided it was time she went home as it was really late, so Newt told Frankie he would be back soon as he was away to take Lucy home.

They walked through the quiet village hand in hand. "I've had the best day ever Newt. Thank you." She said looking at him and smiling. "I've had a great day too. You've made it perfect." He laughed as he walked behind her taking her in his arms as they walked. Newt kissed her goodbye, and as she closed the door, she smiled to herself. She went to bed and dreamed of what had just happened. She woke up to a text from Newt. "I love you baby" it read. She smiled as she read it, then text him back. "I love you too. . Thanks again for last night, it was really special." She replied before rolling over in bed and drifting off to sleep again. She awoke to the smell of bacon. "Yumm" she thought. She got out of bed and went to the kitchen. "You're just in time for brunch." Her dad said laughing at her.

"Thanks dad." She smiled taking the plate and heading to the living room.

She sprawled out on the sofa and watched some TV with Ella. After she'd finished her brunch, she headed to have a shower. After she was ready, she decided to take a walk through the village. She took Ella with her to give her dad some peace. She strapped Ella into her buggy and left the house. She wasn't long gone when she bumped into Anita.

"Hiya." She smiled seeing her friend.

"Hi Anita, what you up to?" she asked.

"I was heading over to Loren's to do some revision."

"Revision on a Sunday? Anita, Sundays are for relaxing, not working." She laughed.

"You could join us if you want?"

"No, I said I would look after Ella today to give my dad a break."

"Well if you change your mind, you'll know where we are!" she said as she walked away.

She took Ella to the park; she was playing with her on the swings when she saw Newt with Charlie.

"Hey" she said hugging him.

"Giving your dad a break?" he smiled looking at Ella.

"Yeah, he's a bit stressed out at the moment, so I said I would take her out for the day."

"Well I've been stuck with Charlie all day as well. Frankie and Jack are going to visit Jake, he's being released soon."

"Well, if you have Charlie all day, would you like to come to boomerangs with us? I was going to take Ella for a while."

"Yeah sure, Charlie loves the soft play."

"Great, do you want to go just now?"

"Yeah okay." He smiled putting Charlie back into his buggy. They walked to boomerangs and let the children play. Newt and Lucy sat in the café watching the kids. They let them play there most of the day, untill it was almost tea time. "I better take Charlie home. Frankie and Jack will be back now."

"Yeah, I was thinking it was time I took Ella back. Dad will have our tea ready."

So they walked back to the village and Newt walked her home.

"Thanks for today. It made babysitting so much easier." Newt said hugging her.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed it. I'll call you later." She said kissing him goodbye.

"Hello Princess." Her dad said picking up Ella as they entered the house. "Did you have a good day with Lucy?"

"Yeah daddy, we went to play at boomerangs."

"Wow, aren't you lucky?"

"It was so much fun daddy!"

"Well are you ready for some tea?" he asked. Ella nodded and they all headed into the kitchen.

"Thanks for looking after Ella today, it was good to have a break." Her dad said hugging her, as they were doing the dishes after tea. "It wasn't a problem dad, I actually enjoyed it." Lucy said smiling.

After tea she went to her room, she curled up on her bed and it wasn't long before she drifted of to sleep. She was woken up by her mobile ringing. "Hello" she said sleepily.

"Hey baby, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah, I must've drifted off after tea. I didn't realise I was so tried."

"If you want, I'll leave you to it, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"No babe, it's okay. Did Charlie enjoy is day out?"

"Yeah it was great. It made babysitting so much easier for me." He replied laughing.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Ella really gets on well with Charlie, and it was nice to see you as well."

"Yeah, I enjoyed myself too. She should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, next time I've to babysit, I'll bother you with it." She said laughing.

"Sorry babe, I've got to go. Frankie's calling me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye babe." She said hanging up the phone. She lay back down on her bed and fell back asleep. Once her dad had put Ella to bed, he went to check on her. He found her curled up on top of her, fast asleep. He went over to her and pulled her blanket up to keep her warm. He kissed her forehead and closed the door quietly. He sat on the sofa and was glad to have a little time to himself. He was so tired that it wasn't long before he fell asleep.

******************************************************************************************

Lucy's alarm broke the silence in her room. She rolled over to switch it off. She was surprised to find she was fully dressed, "I must've fell asleep early." She thought to herself. She went out her room to the living room, and was surprised to find her dad asleep on the sofa. "Dad, wake up. Its 7am." She said lightly shaking him. She was shocked to find him on the sofa. They headed into the kitchen and had breakfast. By his time Ella had gotten out of bed and joined them. "I've got a study period first thing today, how about I take Ella to nursery?" she asked picking Ella up.

"Yeah, that would be great darling. I've got some stuff to sort out today, so you'd be doing me a big favour."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Come on Ella, lets get ready." She said taking her sister to get ready. It was a horrible day so she dressed Ella in a fleece pink jumper, a denim skirt, think white tights and her pink ugg boot. She tied her hair up in two piggy tails, brushed her teeth and then let her watch TV while Lucy got ready. Lucy put on some skinny jeans, a black vest top and her ugg boots. She grabbed her nag and headed back downstairs. "Come on Ella, let's get your jacket on." She said walking over to the door. She put Ella's coat and gloves on, grabbed her own coat and headed out. She was walking through the village when she bumped into Theresa and Loren. "Hey guys." She said walking over to them. "Hey."

"Will you tell Mr Brenan that I've got an appointment and I'll be in for second period?"

"Why?"

"Well I said to my dad that I had a free period this morning and I would take Ella to nursery."

"But you don't have a free period." Theresa said confused.

"I know, but my dad's so stressed out at the moment, I thought I would help him out. He's so busy trying to do every thing; it's not fair on him."

"It's okay, we'll cover for you." Loren smiled.

"Thanks, well I better go or she'll be late." She said taking Ella's hand and walking off. She dropped her off at nursery and met Frankie there with Charlie.

"Hello love." Frankie said.

"Hi Frankie, hoe are you?"

"I'm well love, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks." She replied smiling.

"Is your dad I'll?"

"No, why?" she asked confused.

"Well, it's just he normally takes Ella to nursery."

"The truth is, he's very stressed out, trying to do everything, you know work, keep the house, and look after us. So I said I would take Ella to nursery to give him a break."

"If your dad's that stressed love, how about I pick Ella up and take her to Nursery every morning? It would make sense; I'm already coming with Charlie."

"That would be lovely Frankie, but I would have to ask him first."

"Well, just let me know love."

"Thanks Frankie. I better go catch my bus, or I'm going to be late for school."

"I'll take you, I'm heading that way."

"Thanks." She said as they walked towards Frankie's car. Frankie dropped her off and she made it to first class in time. "I thought you'd be late?" Loren asked. "I met Frankie at nursery, so she gave me a life back."

At lunch, they all headed into town to the local bakery. There were all waiting for their orders when Newt pulled Lucy closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Do you want to come over to mine tonight? Everybody will be out." He whispered in her ear. Lucy smiled at the thought of spending quality time with Newt. "Yeah, I'd love to." She whispered. Newt looked at her and smiled, he kissed her gently. The other didn't know that they had taken their relationship that far. That night, Lucy headed over to Newt's after tea. They didn't waste any time and headed straight for his bedroom. Newt pulled Lucy's top off as she undid his jeans. They were stripped down to their underwear, when Frankie came back. They didn't hear her because Newt had on music in his room. They had gone under the covers when Frankie came upstairs. She heard the music in Newts room and went to say she had only forgot her purse and she would be away again. She opened the door and couldn't believe what she saw. It was the last thing she was expecting to see. "Oh, oh my." She said as she walked back out closing the door behind her. Newt and Lucy didn't say anything; the look on their faces said it all. They knew they would be in trouble now!

* * *

please review! thanks xx


End file.
